Ignorance Can Leave You Dead
by forgotten child
Summary: [Chapter 5, Help Comes!]Angel and Collins are in an accident, and the first EMT to arrive on the scene doesn’t agree with the cross dresser and his homosexual lover. Rated T. Drama.
1. Accident

Ignorance Can Leave You Dead

Summary: Angel and Collins are in an accident, and the first EMT to arrive on the scene doesn't agree with the cross dresser and her homosexual lover.

Disclaimer: Larson wouldn't do _this_ to his characters, so it must be mine.

**Thank you, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Accident

Angel sat in the passenger of a grey escort, Collins at the wheel. The rented car sped down the interstate, heading for New Jersey.

"You still nervous?" Collins asked, meeting his lover's anxious stare.

"More and more with ever minute passing," she told him.

"Angel," he laughed, "my family will _love_ you, don't worry." She gave him a smile, and he reached over to grab her hand. He gave it a supporting squeeze, but didn't let go.

A blue Grand Prix zoomed pass, making Angel's heart lurch.

"Be careful," she warned, eyeing the busy traffic.

"Don't worry," he said yet again, not letting go of her hand.

"I just—" she stopped herself, watching the car in front of the lurch to the side. Collins involuntarily swerved towards the shoulder, only to lose control of the small car.

A scream rang out, but was muted by the gnashing of iron and stone. Spark flew from the cement wall on the passenger side, and before it was over, there was darkness.


	2. No Response

Chapter 2: No Response

Collins wiped the blood off of his lip. "Holy sh-t," he whispered to himself, and turned to look at his lover.

Angel's body lay sprawled across her seat. Her chest was barely rising and falling, breath almost non-existent. She was bleeding from various cuts, and her neck was tilted at an un-earthly angle.

"Angel!" Collins couldn't help but shout, to no response. He lightly touched her check, feeling the warmth. That comforted him.

He tried to open his door, and finally got it pried enough to slide out. Standing back and looking at the car, he was amazed that he'd even fit inside, let alone alive. There was no front, just shrapnel. The passenger side was pressed up against the wall, as if it was an eraser smeared onto a piece of paper. How could someone survive that?

He ran to the front of the vehicle, and a moan of sadnedd escaped his lips. As he gazed at Angel's alost life-less body, he couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get her out.

"I just phoned for help!" shouted a man, running over to him, "I saw the whole thing!" Collins ignored him, moved closer to the fron of the car.

"Angel!" he cried again, knowing there would be no response. With his hands on the contorted metal left of the hood, he began to cry. "Angel," he moaned. He _couldn't_ lose her, not like this.

The man stayed back, keeping uncomfortable distance. They stayed in that position, with cars passing by cautiously, until a siren sounded in the distance.


	3. Help

Chapter 3: Help

The ambulance pulled up to the scene, and the wet-faced Collins turned to look. One man stepped out from the driver's seat. He walked over to Collins.

"Were you involved?" He asked, and the anarchist nodded.

"She's still in there," he told the EMT. He looked about, and then back at the man there to help. "Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," the EMT nodded, "there was a mix-up, but others are on the way." He started pulling on rubber gloves. "You said someone's in there?" he asked.

"Angel," Collins told him, "Angel's trapped. She's unconscious."

The EMT pushed to the driver's side and peered in. He retrieved a neck brace from the ambulance, and placed it around Angel's neck.

"Will she be alright?" Collins called, which was met with a nod.

"I'm sure," he used his flash-light to test her iris-reflexes, and listened to her breathing with his stethoscope. A police are soon pulled up, and two officers came out. They helped the EMT to slide Angel out of the car and onto a flatboard. The two men left, going to re-direct traffic. Collins hated watching this scene play out through tear-blurred vision. He needed to go to Angel.

As he walked over to his lover's body, he kneeled down, and grabbed her hand.

"I think she'll be fine," the EMT mumbled, "your girlfriend?" Collins nodded, and wiped his eyes. "She has cuts and bruises," he continued, going back to the ambulance, "and I think she has a punctured lung. There may be some internal bleeding. It could be very serioud, but we will have no idea of the whole damage until we get her to the hospital.

"Now, she's bleeding pretty heavily form her chest, and I'm going to have to create a make-shift hold for it, alight?" he came over with a large medical bag.

"Fine," Collins said, stroking her wig, surprised that it stayed on.

"And," the EMT told him, "I'm going to have to take off her shirt, alright? It's the only way."

"Fine, fine, I know," the sobbing anarchist responded. The EMT took some scissors from his bag and began to cut up Angel's blouse. Once he reached her collar, the pulled the wet cloth from her bleeding chest. He stared in awe, not at the wound, but at her masculine body.

"Is this," the EMT asked, covering his mouth, "a _man_?" Before Collins could answer, he jumped up and looked down at the body. "Is he a freaking _cross-dresser_?"

Collins nodded, and the man shouted at him. "And you're _with_ him?" Collins nodded again. "Sick," he muttered, "you're freaking sick."

"Sir," the upset man said, holding his lover's hand close, "_please_ help her."

"It's a _man_!" the EMT cried, walking back to the ambulance.

"I know he's a man!" Collins screamed, "But you're a professional!"

"I can't help someone sick like _that_!" the man screamed back, "I'm not even going to touch that…that _pervert_!"

"_What_?"

"You're on your own." The EMT grabbed his bag and climbed into the ambulance.

"But she'll die!" Collins called, hot tears streaming down his face.

"Good!" the EMT cried, slamming his door. The engine roared and the ambulance pulled away, leaving a dying man cradled in his lover's arms.


	4. Police

I _love_ your comments! Just so you know, I'm not making up this situation. Stuff like this happens ALL the time, especially the guy from chapter 3. Unfortunately, everything in this chapter is true, also, and happens more often than we'd like to think.

* * *

Chapter 4: Police

After what seemed like forever of holding his unconscious, bleeding lover, the police squad car approached him again. The two men stepped out, and looked down at Collins and Angel apathetically.

"Jon just buzzed us," one said with dark hair, stepping closer, "the bastard." Collins didn't answer at first, just looked up at them with sad eyes.

"He's barely breathing," the man managed to get out.

"Alright," said the other, taller one, "We'll do what we can. We've got another dispatcher on its way." They came over to the two, and the taller man stopped. "We don't have any gloves," he told his co-officer, "and he's bleeding."

"So?" remarked the brunette, "We need to help him."

"Regulation," the first, obviously older, one told him, "medical reasons."

"What medical reasons?" the brunette laughed.

"AIDS," the tall man said sternly. The younger one got a serious look.

"He doesn't, though, does he?" He turned to a defeated Collins, who nodded, letting more tears fall.

The young officer's eyes grew. "He does?"

The teacher couldn't speak through his sobs. He nodded more fiercely, wiping his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. He coughed a little, trying to regain his composure. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Yeah," he said, swallowing hard.

The fearful look on the young man's face told Collins that not much can be done. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, looking down.

"Regulation," the older officer told the man on the ground, "a safety precaution. I hope that you can understand."

Tom tried to mask his disappointment, and nodded. He looked down at his lover, who was quickly fading in his arms. He stroked Angel's face, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

The squad car drove back in its previous direction, finishing the job that it had abandoned. Angel's lungs began to lose their capacity, and her breaths grew short. Collins moved his position, and hugged his lover close. The last moments began to blur together, as Collins wish he could slip into oblivion along with the one who had completed his life.

Who knew that it would end this way?


	5. Miracle

I know what I'm doing now! Yay, I have a plan (and yes, Joanne helps Collins chew the EMT's face off)

* * *

Chapter 5: Miracle

Hours passed.

At least, for Collins, they did.

The cement grew cold beneath him, especially in the knees. Then, he realized that he was kneeling in his lover's blood.

Sudden, there came a miracle.

Sirens. Sirens sounded miles away. They were getting louder.

And lights. Lights began to flash in the distance.

A large, white ambulance made its mark in the highway, screaming towards the two. Collins would have kept his eyes on it, making sure that it would stop, but his vision was blurred by tear of joy. He prayed that it wasn't too late.

"Neck brace," ordered the blonde, stepping out of the driver's side. His passenger, and red-haired woman, came over, carrying the brace that was taken away from her not long before.

"We got the call," the woman said, placing it around Angel's frail neck, "and we won't be making the same mistake."

Collins stepped back, more grateful than he'd ever been before. He allowed them to move his broken lover to a stretcher, and lift him into their vehicle. He followed close behind.

Inside, buzzing down the pavement, Collins held Angel's hand tightly. He stared at his fingernail polish as the blonde inserted a tube in through his lover's nose. The new EMT checked the patient's eyes with a flashlight, and began to cover the wound with a sterile cloth.

"How long were you there?" he asked. The teacher looked up, shaking his head. He realized that he didn't even know what time it was now. But he didn't care. Something, anything, was being done.

He may survive.

* * *

Do _you_ think that he will? Like _seriously_, do you think so? 


End file.
